


All I Want for Christmas is You.

by Anderwarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderwarbler/pseuds/Anderwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first Christmas together. After spending all day decorating the apartment, Sebastian and Blaine are just being lazy on the couch when Blaine gets a cheesy idea and Blaine never misses an opportunity to be cheesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas is You.

They were snuggled together on the couch. Sebastian laid back, his head against the arm rest with his arms wrapped around Blaine, Blaine’s head resting on Sebastian’s chest, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing Sebastian’s side. Their apartment was nice and warm, and quiet. Nothing but the faint sound of the city outside could be heard, neither of them speaking. They didn’t have to talk, they enjoyed just laying together, cuddling, listening to each other breathing. The sound of Sebastian’s quickened heartbeat under Blaine’s ear just made Blaine smile (mostly because his heart was doing the same thing. It always did when he was near him) as he looked around the living room, the glow of the Christmas tree and a few other decorations around the place filled the room. Blaine sighed happily. Because he  _was_  happy. He had never been so happy. He had spent the whole afternoon with the love of his life _,_  his  _fiancé_ , decorating  _their_ apartment for Christmas.  _Their first Christmas together._  They had started with the tree, setting it up together, smiling and laughing with each other as Christmas music played softly in the background, a few more than a couple of soft kisses shared every so often. Sebastian chuckled when Blaine couldn’t reach the top of the tree, earning a glare from the shorter boy. He just shook his head, pressing his lips against Blaine’s forehead before taking the tree topper from him and reaching up, placing it on the tree with ease. Blaine pouted slightly, rolling his eyes with a small smile. After they finished putting the lights and the ornaments on the tree, including their “ _Our first Christmas_ ” ornament, they put a few more things around the apartment, taking a moment every now and then to share a sweet kiss or two, that’s when they took their place on the couch.

Smiling, Blaine nuzzled his cheek against Sebastian’s chest, letting out another happy sigh, feeling Sebastian’s arms tighten around him.

“What, baby?” 

Blaine lifted his head, resting his chin on the other man’s chest as he looked up at him, with a dreamy smile. He shook his head a little. “Nothing, I’m just thinking.”

“About?” Sebastian smiled softly, running his hands up and down Blaine’s back slowly.

“You.” Blaine smiled a little more; he shrugged a little, his eyes fluttering slightly. “Us. This.”

Leaning forward a little to press his lips to Blaine’s cheek, Sebastian whispered. “I love this. I love us.”

Blaine nodded, smiling sweetly as he leaned his cheek against Sebastian’s lips, butterflies fluttering all though him. “I don’t need anything for Christmas this year.”

Sebastian rested back against the arm of the couch, raising an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Nodding again, Blaine mumbled an ‘mmhmm’, smiling. “I’ve got all I need right here.” He smiled, pressing his lips against his fiancé’s softly.

Blushing a little, Sebastian kissed Blaine back, smiling against his mouth before whispering. “Baby, you are so cheesy.”

Blaine bit his lip, grinning as he looked up at Sebastian. “You like it.”

Sebastian laughed softly before nodding. “You are so right.” He leaned in, capturing Blaine’s lips with his, kissing him softly for a moment before Blaine gasped very slightly, giggling as an idea flashed through his mind. He grinned, pulling away from Sebastian’s mouth slightly, taking a breath before opening his mouth to sing softly.  

“ _Take back the holly and mistletoe, silver bells on strings_.”

Sebastian just smiled, rolling his eyes a little, shaking his head; he let out a soft chuckle. “Baby,”

Blaine shook his head,  grinning as he got up from their couch, taking Sebastian’s hands and pulling him up, slipping his arm around his waist, pulling him close. “ _If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus, I would as for just one thing._ ” He smiled, holding Sebastian’s hand to his chest as he started to sway with him, turning very slowly in a circle, looking up at him sweetly.  _“I don’t need sleigh rides in the snow; don’t want a Christmas that’s blue_.” He pouted cutely and Sebastian chuckled again, grinning, not missing the opportunity to lean down and place a quick kiss on Blaine’s pout as he moved with him, dancing slowly. Blaine’s stomach fluttered and he kissed him back, making an ‘mm’ sounds before pulling away, smiling. Sebastian tightened his arm around Blaine as he looked at him lovingly, sighing softly. “ _Take back the tinsel, stockings and bows_.” Blaine pulled Sebastian even closer, singing the next part lowly, seriously but with a small smile. “ _Cause all I want for Christmas is you_.”

Sebastian grinned at Blaine, his cheeks blushing slightly like they did every time Blaine did something sweet, holding Blaine closer.  His insides were a mess of butterflies.

 _“I don’t need expensive things, they don’t matter to me.”_   He shook his head, looking up at Sebastian with his big eyes. “ _All that I want can’t be found underneath the Christmas tree_.” He sang, getting more into the song, still holding Sebastian’s hand to his chest, running his thumb over his skin gently, clutching tighter to the taller boy. “ _You are the angel that’s on my tree,”_ Blaine smiled lovingly, leaning his forehead against Sebastian’s, he put a bit more emphasis on the next part as he sang lowly, seriously, desperately almost. In a way that made Sebastian’s knees weaken. _“You are my dream come true.”_ Blaine’s eyes fluttered closed as he let out a shaky breath, pressing his lips against Sebastian’s, kissing him softly, slowly for a moment before breaking the kiss, their foreheads still touching, Sebastian’s breath was as shaky as Blaine’s when the kiss broke. Something like magic happened every time their lips touched and it always seemed to leave them both breathless.

Blaine cleared his throat a little, smiling up at Sebastian as he sang. _“Santa can’t bring me what I need cause all I want for Christmas is you.”_ He smiled a little more, letting go of Sebastian’s waist, holding his hand tighter as he spun him around slowly, Sebastian just chuckling as he turned in a circle, shaking his head when Blaine pulled him close again, this time he slipped both of his arms around Blaine’s waist and Blaine’s arms slipped around Sebastian’s neck as he finished off the song. _“Cause all I want for Christmas is you.”_ He sang softly, holding the last note for a moment. He grinned at Sebastian who had a big grin on his face himself as he shook his head slowly. Every time he thought he couldn’t love Blaine more, he did something like this and proved him wrong. The two just looked at each other, with giant heart eyes for a moment or two before Sebastian leaned in and kissed Blaine’s lips softly. Blaine smiled against Sebastian’s mouth, kissing him back softly before breaking it slowly.

“I love you, B.” Sebastian whispered, leaning his forehead against Blaine’s.

Blaine nodded, smiling at him sweetly. “I love  _you_ , Sebastian.”

Sebastian smiled softly. “That was really sweet.”

“Of course it was,” Blaine chuckled softly. “It’s me we’re talking about.” He teased, crinkling his nose cutely, causing Sebastian to laugh softly, shaking his head.

“What an idiot.”

Blaine grinned at Sebastian, giggling softly, leaning in close to him. “Yeah, but I’m your idiot.” He whispered against his mouth, looking up at Sebastian with big, cute eyes.

Sebastian just nodded, whispering. “Yeah you are.  _My_ idiot.” He smiled before tightening his arms around Blaine’s waist, capturing the shorter boy’s lips with his, giving him a slow, soft kiss that left them both breathless yet again.


End file.
